


Duty Above All Else...

by Burningchaos



Series: Drabble Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted to my lj in 2007.</p></blockquote>





	Duty Above All Else...

Narsicssa looked at her tea with disdain. She hated waiting. The tea pot in front of her was steaming and fragrant, Earl Grey, if she wasn't mistaken and she was never mistaken. It was genetically impossible. She was a Black, and soon she would be a Malfoy. There was no room for weakness, no room for her to be anything less than perfect. Five more minutes… she would give Lucius just five more minutes and she was leaving. Malfoy or not no one left her waiting. No one.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Narsicssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why in Salazar's name did that man feel the need to use a cane when he was barely twenty she would never know. No wait, make that she never wanted to know. She didn't want to marry Lucius, she didn't even like the thought of it but her family and his had left her no choice.

She would do her duty, as her mother and grandmother did theirs. It was the pureblood way. Narsicssa wrapped that thought close, not that it offered any comfort. Her mother had simply told her this is how it was. Every day since she was old to understand what the words arranged marriage meant.

Her husband-to-be stopped and looked down his nose at her. Then sat carefully so as not to disturb the cut of his robes. "I brought you the ring." His tone was annoyed and abrupt.

Smiling regally, she reached out and took the velvet box he had sat on the table. A black wave of nausea rolled through her as she took it. She would never admit it but there were times she envied lesser wizarding families; they allowed their children to marry for love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my lj in 2007.


End file.
